Sakuralia
Sakuralia is a nation in the Nation Song Contest. After 505 days on the Waiting List, it was officially recognized as a nation of Natia on May 5, 2015. It made its NSC debut at NSC 122 in Dalisska. The country is located in the Rievs du Soleil province of Norigin, bordered by Adamsburg to the west and Arirang to the south. About Sakuralia *Population: 25,000,000 *Capital City: Hanashima *Country Code: SAK *Internet Code: .saku *Government: Constitutional Monarchy *Head of State: Empress Naoko Takeuchi *National Anthem: Moonlight Densetsu *Official Languages: Japanese and English *Flower: Cherry blossom *Motto: Bunka to sōzō-sei ga saku basho (Where culture and creativity bloom) *Currency: Nami (100 hanako = 1 nami) Geography *Regions and capitals: Fuyubara (capital city: Snowpoint), Harumiko (capital city: Hanashima), Natsuyume (capital city: Taiyouhoshi), Akihana (capital city: Shimaya) *Highest Mountain: Pikayama (13,125 ft.) Media SHK (Sakuralia Hoso Kyokai) is the national public broadcaster of Sakuralia, with its headquarters located in the Kinozu district of Hanashima. It runs 3 television channels and 2 radio stations (Radio 1 and Radio 2), private and regional stations are also available throughout the country as well as international channels carried by satellite. *'SHK 1:' The main channel, featuring news, anime, sports, variety shows and more, along with its popular annual New Year's Eve event, the Kohaku Uta Gassen. Broadcasts the Nation Song Contest *'SHK 2:' Educational channel offering children's programming, language courses and travel documentaries *'SHK 3:' Also known as SHK International, offering the best shows from around the world. Broadcasts the Eurovision Song Contest annually with BBC feed and commentary *'Radio 1:' News and information in both English and Japanese *'Radio 2:' Offering the best music from Sakuralia and around the world The main national daily newspaper is the Sakura Shimbun, offering both an English edition and a Japanese edition. Local and regional newspapers and magazines are also widely distributed Important Holidays and Festivals in Sakuralia * January 1: New Year's Day * March 15: Empress Naoko's Birthday * April 29-May 5: Golden Week * May 5: Natia Matsuri * July 1: True North Festival (Canada Day) * December 16: Sakuralia Day * December 25: Christmas Day * December 31: New Year's Eve (Omisoka) Sakuralia in NSC Sakuralia officially joined the main roster on May 5, 2015 after nearly 17 months on the Waiting List. It has made 17 finals thus far in its contest history, with 2 top-5 finishes (5th in its debut in NSC 122, and 2nd in NSC 144) and one top 10 (9th in NSC 166). It has hosted once (NSC 145). (*)For NSC 148, Sakuralia worked in conjunction with the nation of Tourmalet in Alternatia for their first song contest Legend: Pink = DNQ, Aqua = PQ, Peach = REJU Qualifier Sakuralia in WLSC Sakuralia joined WLSC on December 16, 2013 and debuted in edition 57. Since then, it has won three times (WLSC 63 in Vylkuzeme, WLSC 81 in Meilutya and WLSC 82 on home ground). It has also hosted 4 times: WLSC 64, WLSC 77 (by deferral), WLSC 82 and WLSC 83. Special Editions All the NSC/WLSC events Sakuralia has participated in Category:Nations